kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Black Coat
O Black Coat, também chamada de capa preta, é uma forma mágica de roupa que permite que a pessoa que o thumb|Capa Pretausa possa passar com segurança através dos "corredores das Trevas". É mais visível como o uniforme de Organization XIII, mas é usado pela primeira vez por Master Xehanort em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep como uma roupa alternativa de Keyblade Wielders. Vários personagens fora da Organização vestem este casaco, incluindo Riku, King Mickey, e um Moogle. O principal objetivo do casaco preto é resistir à corrupção de um coração quando eles passam por um corredor das Trevas. Também parece ser capaz de mudar de forma para caber seu portador, como se vê quando muda Xion de sua forma normal para Sora, Riku e quando as mudanças em sua forma de Ansem. De alguma forma, quando Riku e o rei Mickey vestem os casacos, as luvas pretas, calças e botas usadas por baixo do casaco desaparecem. Além disso, qualquer traço de vestuário do portador sob o revestimento desaparece, tal como o colar de Riku, jeans e tênis em seus trajes segundo, ou luvas brancas de Mickey. O casaco transforma qualquer roupa do portador por luvas pretas, calças e botas. No entanto, os tênis de Roxas são visíveis sob o seu casaco em várias de suas aparições. História Master Xehanort é visto usando um casaco preto assim que deixa Ventus, embrulhado em pano branco, em Destiny Islands.Unknown (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Unknown, também usa um casaco preto, aparecendo mais tarde no jogo como um chefe secreto. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Unknown é visto vestindo o casaco preto, quando ele ataca Sora em Hollow Bastion. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Em ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, o Moogle veste o casaco preto, como sinal de está servindo a Organization XIII. '' Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Mais tarde, em''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Riku e o rei Mickey obtêm os casacos pretos por DiZ, que as obteve através de meios desconhecidos, de modo que não seria perseguido pela Organização XIII. Riku continua a vestir o casaco todo Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days''e ''Kingdom Hearts II, até a explosão do Kingdom Hearts Encoder devolve-lo à sua forma original. '' Kingdom Hearts II Em''Kingdom Hearts II, todos os membros da Organização XIII vestem o casaco preto. King Mickey também veste o casaco preto até tirá-lo mais tarde no jogo, e Riku é visto vestido com ela, tendo a aparência de Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Ele toma-la depois voltando à sua forma original. Em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, os Mushroom XIII também são vistos vestindo o casaco. '' Kingdom Hearts Coded Em''Kingdom Hearts Coded, Jiminy's Journal assume a forma de Riku, quando este estava vestindo um casaco. '' Blank Points Quando Ansem the Wise se depara com Aqua na Dark Meridian no Realm of Darkness, ele está vestindo o casaco preto. Organization XIII Entre as personagens mais notáveis que usam o casaco preto são os membros da Organização XIII. casacos da organização não são uniformes em aparência. Por exemplo, [| Axel] casaco tem mangas apertadas, enquanto Xigbar e Demyx, ambas usam casacos com ombros pontudos. Além disso, a de [Vexen é mais longa que a maioria dos outros membros, a tal ponto que cobre os pés e as mangas cobrir parcialmente as suas mãos. Roxas e Xion no desgaste de Sora forma que parecem ser as sapatilhas pretas, enquanto Larxene e Xion em sua forma normal usam botas de salto alto. Curiosidades * Os casacos pretos foram originalmente concebidos para Roxas e Riku no vídeo secretoAnother Side, Another Story ...'' simplesmente como uma maneira de disfarçá-los enquanto eles ainda estavam sendo projetados para Kingdom Hearts II ''. Foi novamente utilizada simplesmente para esconder o rosto de Unknown durante sua batalha contra chefe opcional em ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix e Deep Dive", começando a tendência de todos os membros da Organização a usá-lo. * Nomura declarou em uma entrevista que sua idéia inicial para "The Gathering" era ter Terra, Aqua e Ventus usam casacos semelhantes aos casacos Organization XIII para esconder seus rostos, mas sentiu que não poderia usar casacos pretos, uma vez mais, e assim escolheu [Armor | armadura] em vez . Categoria:Elementos e funções do jogo